


Camping in Ameirca

by waitingforyourdemise



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, America is so excited, Food, Funny, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tents, campfire songs, camping!, chapters 1 - 3, four characters!, whack scary stories from england
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyourdemise/pseuds/waitingforyourdemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America invites his brother and his two friends Japan and England to a silly adventure in the wilderness!<br/>(May be out of character, so what?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping in Ameirca

Japan and England were at Japan's house chatting with each other while drinking their tea when America busted through the door clutching a magazine.

"YO DUDES!" America shouted, throwing the magazine on Japan's lap. Japan lifted the shiny article from his lap. "I'm unsure what this is, America-san" Japan blinked.

"Dude, can't you see? It's a super sized super mega awesome ka-plash thingy forest with a HUGE lake and lots of trees and other bullcrap I don't care about" America had a huge grin plastered on his face.

England eye rolled and sipped on his tea.

"And just why are you showing us this, America" England muttered. "DUDES! It's a camp-site!" America beamed, waving his arms around rapidly.

"So?" England set his teacup down on Japan's small table. "Soo, you guys are invited to my camping ADVENTURE!" America slapped both Japan and England heavily on their backs.

"I'm not sure, America-san.." Japan replied.

"Oh c'mon, look at the scenery!" America pouted. "It's very impressive" Japan closed his eyes and gave a small smile. "Why would you want us to go with "you"?" England said, avoiding America's glance.

"Because it would be super boring without anyone else there, just me and a whole bunch of trees!" America crossed his arms, but smiled "We can swim, hike, shoot, tell scary stories and what not!" America wrapped his arms around Japan and England's shoulders, causing them to squirm.

"Sorry, America, but we are not into those types of things" England said and freed himself from America's grip. "I'm afraid England-san is right" Japan agreed.

"Well, I have a huge supply of beer and I can't drink it all myself" America insisted. England looked up from the ground "Beer you say?" England asked

"Tots, and Japan, you can take like, bazillion pictures!" America turned to the dark-haired man. "True" Japan replied

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt" England said, cracking a small smile "and to get away from that French prat would be such a relief" England added.

"And I can become one with nature" Japan said.

"Well it's a date! Pack your stuff up and get ready for adventure with the HERO!" America shouted and ran out of Japan's house like nothing happened.

"That was strange" Japan picked up his now cold tea.

"Yes, and the git didn't give us a time" England replied.

\----

Japan and England decided to arrive at 6:30. Japan had two small brown bags that contained sushi and caviar and a black roller luggage while England had a large white shoulder bag.

Japan rung the doorbell and waited patiently for the smiling American to answer the door, but instead Canada answered it.

"Al's taking a shower but you can come in if you want" Canada was surprised they didn't ask who he was, or he would've thought twice about camping.

"Thank you....Canada-san" Japan sat on the couch. All the suddenly, there was a thump upstairs that caused all three nations to jump. They looked up to see America speeding down the stairs with a backpack, a shoulder bag and a gym bag.

"Do you seriously need that much stuff, America?" England asked the grinning-man.

"Yep! Canada helped me put four coolers in the back of the truck, so we're set! Oh and-" America bent down to where only Japan and England could hear. "I normally don't do this, but please remember Mattie for the week, please?" America whispered. Japan and England nodded slowly.

\----

The four nations were walking down to their campsite when Canada tapped America's shoulder. "Um.. Al" Canada asked. "Yep, bro ha?" America replied

"Um..I'm not sure if I brought Kumachess enough food...so...I wanted to know how long we were staying just to be sure" Canada hugged his bear closer. "Oh, a week!" America beamed.

"Oh, okay, great, I have enough food, I'm sure of it" Canada smiled softly.

"You bloody wanker, help with these ridiculously heavy coolers!" England shouted. "Oh, gotta go" America ran over to pick up one of the coolers. "What did you put in these things? Hundreds of hamburgers?!" England yelled.

"Well, not only that, but other food! And beer!" America didn't seem affected by the shouting man "How many of those processed things do you plan on eating?!" England asked in disbelief.

"I'm sure that Canada-san packed up a sensible portion of food that can refurbish us" Japan stated. "Oh, yes of course" Canada softly replied.

\---

Canada was setting up the fire while Japan went to get water from the lake.

"How many more, America-san?" Japan asked bringing back two more gallons of water.

"Three more, dude!" America replied, setting up the tables. Japan took in a deep breathe and picked up two more of the empty bottled, relived that he had one more trip to the lake. England was sitting on a rock, staring at the empty fire pit "Isn't it a bit too early for a fire, Canada?" The gentleman asked.

"Well, it's sunset..we need to start a fire before it becomes too dark to see." Canada placed more rocks around the worn pit. Canada was smiling deeply, happy to finally be noticed, but it was only for a week.

Japan set the last water jug next to the others. "Don't we have flashlights for that?" England asked Canada. "Um, sorry...ask America" Canada striked the two sticks together, starting the fire.

"America, did you bring ACTUAL camping items?" England turned to him.

"Dude, of course!" America gave a thumbs up. England sighed and turned to stare at the fire. Japan sat down next to Canada while America sat on the right side of the pit.

"Scary story time!" America crunched on a pre-made s'more.

"Seriously?" England sighed.

"That's the point of camping!!" America pouted. England let out a heavy sigh, turning back to stare at the fire "If you insist, who goes first?" England mumbled.

"You can, England-san" Japan replied. Canada nodded in agreement.

"Why me?" England asked. "I guess because you're talented....." Canada replied, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. This made England smile "Why, thank you. Well, it won't hurt" England had said, walking to sit next to Canada.

"Okay, it's called the ghost, it-"

America started to tremble from fear. "Anyway...Once there was a ghost who liked to scare people, the end" England smiled brightly while everyone looked in disbelief.

"Honestly, that sucked" America said, Canada nodded. "I'm afraid that I agree with Canada-san and America-san" Japan replied. England scowled deeply, turning away from the blond over-hyper man.

"As if you can do better" England muttered darkly. America only beamed from ear to ear. "Dude, I'm the king of horror!" America gave a fist pump in the air.

"Anyway dudes, this might get a little creepy so bare with me" America said, receiving a nod from Japan and Canada and a "whatever" from England.

"Okay, it's called The closet. So this dude named Ryan Parker was a straight- A collage student who loved hamburgers like me and-"

"This is already starting to sound stupid" England interrupted

"Anyway, there was one problem though, whenever Ryan would come back from the burger joint not to far from campus, stuff he could've sworn he put somewhere ended up somewhere else. Not only that, but some of his stuff would be stolen. He had reported the problem numerous of times, but the police said they never found anything. Ryan decided to invest in a camcorder because he didn't trust security systems. Ryan brought back the new camcorder and hid it. He smiled a little and walked out to meet his friend." America stopped when he heard rustling in the bushes. Chills ran down his spine.

"W-what was that?" Canada hugged Kumajiro closer.

More rustling and America screamed, but soon felt stupid when he saw it was only Japan looking for more leaves for the fire. "It's only me, America-san" he threw the leaves in the fire. Everyone sighed in relief.

"A-anyway, Ryan came back from his hang-out talking on the phone. He was talking to his friend Sam. "So, are you going to watch the tape?" Sam had asked. "Yeah" Ryan set the camcorder to play. He watched closely until he saw someone enter his house in the video. It was a woman with ghostly pale skin, long jet black hair and a tattered white dress. " Dude! Someone did enter my house!" Ryan exclaimed. "Who?" Sam asked, surprised "Some woman" Ryan watched as the woman searched through his clothes and belongings "What is she doing?" Sam asked "Searching through my stuff, dude" Ryan saw the woman enter his closet. Ryan furrowed his brow "She entered my closet" Ryan had said, leaving the tape to play. After a few minutes, he saw himself enter the house. "Than I enter my house...god that's weird" Ryan turned the tape off and continued to talk to Sam until "Um..Ryan, did the woman ever get out of your closet?" Sam asked. Realization struck Ryan as he let out a shaky "no". There was a thump in Ryan's closet. "Dude, get out of there and bring the tape to the police!" The phone cut off and Sam was so worried that he called the police and ran to his friend's dorm. The police entered Ryan's house, who was dead and badly deformed and pale and when the police tried to press play on the tape, nothing showed up"

Canada's eyes were wide from fear and Japan was just looking down

"Bloody hell, America! That's creepy!" England yelled. America seemed scared himself.

"Um, that's enough scary stories for tonight" America got a stick and put a marshmallow on it, holding it above the fire.

\--------------

After helping Canada set up the tents, America was exhausted. Japan was already fast asleep in his tent and England was still lingering around by the fire.

America went to walk to his tent but was pulled back by Canada.

"Dude-"

"Please sleep in my tent...I'm scared" Canada whimpered. America felt bad for scaring Canada, so he agreed. "I'll be in a sec" Canada nodded and stalked off to his tent. America walked over to England and sat down.

"What?" England averted his eyes to his shoes."It's getting late.." America said in a matter-of-factly tone. "I'll be fine, just get your rest" England forced a small smile.

"By the way, thanks for inviting me" England stated, looking at America's expression, happy of course. "No problem, Iggy and watch out for ghost lady" America stated from the story he read earlier.

"Shut up, you bloody wanker" England shouted, making America laugh and run of to Canada's tent.

England shoke his head, thinking about how bad this week could go.


End file.
